


Набросок

by ReluctantWay



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всего есть начало, продолжение и конец. Для Фрэнка и Джерарда всё это было наброском.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Набросок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuriositet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/gifts).
  * A translation of [Croquis.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441972) by [kuriositet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet). 



## I. Начало.

      Набросок — так всё и началось. В последний год старшей школы по вечерам я подрабатывал натурщиком в Школе Изобразительных Искусств в Манхэттене. Мне неплохо платили, учитывая, что я был молод и работал лишь два часа в неделю, но тот факт, что студенты колледжа снова и снова делали схематичные наброски моего тела, определённо добавлял несколько долларов к зарплате. Вначале было жутко неловко: ощущение на себе глаз, прожигающих в теле дыру, заставляло извиваться, и было сложно стоять спокойно. Несколькими неделями позже, когда я сделал свою первую татуировку — едва различимое «Hope» на груди, — дело пошло на лад. Она заставляла чувствовать себя менее обнажённым и более уверенным, и я уже перестал вечно заливаться краской.

      Он был студентом и каждый вечер творил схематичные эскизы моего тела, тайком пристально оглядывая все потаённые участки кожи, которые только мог узреть. С каждым разом привыкая позировать, я начинал поднимать глаза и оглядывать многих студентов, и так выходило, что взгляд часто задерживался на нём, встречая его взор, которым руководила дикая страсть, пока угольный карандаш, а иногда и острая, как игла, ручка в его руках вырисовывали линии на бумаге, лихорадочно что-то исправляя. Он делал не совсем набросок. Для него это был не просто скетч — это были детали.

      Я никогда не видел эскизов студентов, но однажды вечером, во вторник, он подошёл ко мне после занятия и попросил взглянуть на один из своих рисунков. К тому времени я уже надел джинсы и футболку, а после добавил ко всему этому и свитер, почувствовав, что начал замерзать в почти что опустевшей комнате, а затем проследовал за ним к парте. Он улыбнулся, и наши пальцы соприкоснулись, когда он вручил мне не просто набросок, а завершённую картину, которая была так похожа на меня, что я просто не мог поверить своим глазам. Я спросил, разве они не должны были просто набросать основные детали моей фигуры, а он попросту ответил, что было куда сложнее и интереснее нарисовать того, кто менял позу каждые десять минут. Я улыбнулся, согласившись с ним, и протянул ему рисунок. Он же сказал, что я могу забрать его, если я поужинаю с ним на следующий день. Он подразумевал, что это будет свидание, но я не знал этого, так что я просто вновь согласился перед тем, как покинуть здание со своим портретом в руке. Я даже едва ли заметил его руку, чуть касающуюся моей поясницы.

      Когда он забрал меня следующим вечером, я чувствовал себя идиотом, поняв, что я действительно был одет неподобающе: всё в ту же одежду, в которой я ходил в школу — порванные джинсы и старый худи с Misfits. Он же, напротив, выглядел так, будто часами колдовал над своей внешностью: на нём были тёмные джинсы в обтяжку, белая рубашка, застёгнутая до самого горла, и чёрная куртка. Его чёрные, почти до плеч волосы были выпрямлены, в самый раз немного взлохмачены, и на них было идеальное количество лака; они обрамляли его бледное лицо, на котором выделялись тёмные глаза, подведённые карандашом. Его губы переливались розовым из-за блеска, и он мило, но, тем не менее, уверенно улыбался, когда протянул руку, чтобы взять ею мою ладонь. Я принял её, почти что чувствуя, как моя рука исчезает в его большой мягкой ладони, и я задумался над тем, во что, чёрт возьми, я ввязался. Он был хорош собой и всё такое, но меня никогда,  _вообще никогда_  не привлекали парни. Позирование было лишь работой, неплохим способом подзаработать на новый гитарный усилитель, который я всё хотел купить.

      Мы вышли к его машине, дорогой на вид BMW, и, как только он отпустил мою руку, я убрал её за спину. Он сел в автомобиль, и я последовал его примеру, а мои мысли всё метались в поиске того, что я должен был делать. Было бы хорошей идеей просто сказать ему, что я не был заинтересован в нём в том самом смысле, или и без того всё было достаточно очевидно? Он совершенно ничего не сказал насчёт этого и не говорил до тех пор, пока мы не добрались до ресторана. На вид он выглядел таким же дорогим, как и машина, которая, как он рассказал мне, была подарком его отца на день рождения — своеобразным подкупом, чтобы он занялся чем-нибудь не таким смехотворным, как искусство. Он улыбнулся мне и сказал, что никогда не упустит возможности нарисовать или изобразить нечто прекрасное, тем самым вогнав меня в краску.

      — Ты ведь не думал, что это свидание, я прав? — он взглянул на меня, делая глоток воды. Мы сидели за столиком для двоих. От его взгляда, которым он меня одарил, мой желудок забурлил так же, как и его вода, и я понятия не имел, почему так произошло. Он, очевидно, был другим. Парень, сидевший напротив меня, был совершенно не похож на тех, с кем я привык общаться.

      — Прав, не думал, — я опустил глаза в свою полупустую тарелку, думая, к чему он вёл, подняв эту неловкую тему, и желая, чтобы он не начал развивать её. Он взглянул на меня своими завораживающими глазами, и я стал всё больше понимать все ответы на вопросы, которые вихрем носились у меня в голове этим вечером.

      — Это круто. Должно быть, тебе странно сидеть здесь с тем, для кого ты обычно позируешь. В смысле, это мне странно видеть тебя в одежде, — он усмехнулся, заставляя меня всего тремя предложениями сначала расслабиться, а затем снова напрячься.

      — У тебя такое красивое тело. Словно смотришь и рисуешь настоящее чудо, — мечтательно произнёс он, и я невольно покраснел. Затем на его лице отобразилось задумчивое выражение. — Твоя татуировка, что она означает? Я имею в виду, стоит ли за ней какой-то более глубокий смысл, нежели просто «надежда»? Она на самом деле отлично выглядит.

      — Эм, спасибо. Думаю, она, скорее, означает веру в будущее, понимаешь? — Он кивнул, и я поднёс стакан колы к губам, не желая больше есть. Какое-то время мы оба молчали; он завершал свою трапезу, а я попивал колу, погрузившись в свои мысли, но всё ещё не сводил глаз с парня, сидевшего передо мной.

      Я вернулся в реальность, когда он заговорил:

      — Знаю, это прозвучит странно, особенно учитывая то, что мы только что заключили, что это не свидание, но... Ты бы не хотел поехать ко мне? — он замолк, и я недоумённо посмотрел на него, не совсем понимая, что он хотел, чтобы я или же мы там делали. — Просто мне так хочется рисовать, а ты просто сказочный мотив, даже мой любимый, если уж быть честным, — он улыбнулся, и в его сияющих глазах пробежала игривая искорка.

      — Я не знаю... — я не был уверен, как ответить, будучи не понимая, чего именно он хотел от меня. Он пригласил меня на свидание, осыпал комплиментами и, казалось, был искренне во мне заинтересован, но всё же, если я поеду с ним и по собственному желанию сниму одежду, он сможет сделать всё, что угодно.

      Будто прочитав мои мысли, он сказал:

      — Я не изнасилую тебя, я просто хочу тебя нарисовать. Я даже заплачу тебе, если проблема в деньгах, — неожиданно он перегнулся через стол, аккуратно беря мою руку, которая минутой ранее покоилась рядом с тарелкой, и моя ладонь снова окунулась в тепло его нежной кожи.

      — Хорошо, я согласен, но не плати мне, я не шлюха, — он улыбнулся и кивнул, но всё же настоял, что заплатит за ужин, учитывая, что он сам привёз меня в дорогой ресторан, подразумевая под этим свидание. Я не стал отнекиваться и остался доволен бесплатным блюдом. 

      Мы ушли после того, как он заплатил; его рука снова покоилась на моей пояснице, но мне было всё равно: я пытался увидеть в этом покровительственный дружеский жест, а не что-то ещё. Он довёз нас до своего дома, который, как я подозревал, был ещё одним подарком или же подкупом от отца, чтобы тот бросил колледж. Он рассказал мне, что просторная квартира была идеальным местом для искусства и живописи, и что при всём желании его будет сложно выдворить из этой квартиры, а его будущее, связанное с искусством, — из его головы. Когда мы подъехали к многоквартирному комплексу, он припарковал машину на подземной парковке, и мы поднялись на лифте на седьмой этаж. В воздухе нависла слегка неловкая тишина; я взглянул на него, заметив робкую улыбку, что задевала лишь уголки его губ. Двери открылись, и я вышел из замкнутого пространства, ожидая, что он поведёт меня в направлении своей квартиры, и, в конце концов, мы подошли ко второй двери слева.

      Когда он отворил дверь и легонько толкнул её передо мной, у меня буквально перехватило дыхание от её размера. Он сказал, что квартира «просторная», и я не мог не согласиться, оглядывая необычайно высокие потолки и открытую планировку. Клянусь, весь мой дом поместился бы в одной лишь гостиной. 

      — Можешь пока осмотреться, если хочешь. Пойду принесу всё, что нужно, — он улыбнулся, и в моём животе взметнулось целое облако бабочек, и я начал нервничать в полную силу. Я собирался позировать голым перед парнем, который, очевидно, был геем, да ещё и без партнёра. И было что-то в этом парне, что заставляло меня испытывать неясные чувства. — Туалет дальше по коридору. Ты ведь не сорвёшься с места, когда мы уже начнем, — сказал он перед тем, как испариться в направлении комнаты, которая, как я полагал, служила ему студией, потому что она была попросту необъятной.

      Я пошёл по коридору, заглядывая в разные комнаты, пока не нашёл туалет. Его спальня определённо привлекла моё внимание: кровать была почти что в два раза больше моей собственной спальни, в которой я жил на протяжении практически восемнадцати лет. Я продолжил свой путь, и вскоре нашёл туалет, который был довольно-таки большим для маленького туалета для гостей — таким же большим, как и всё остальное в сравнении. Сделав своё дело, я помыл руки, а затем плеснул освежающей холодной водой на лицо, пытаясь успокоиться.

       _«Чёрт возьми, он просто собирается меня нарисовать!»_

      Прокручивая эту мантру в голове, я вышел и направился обратно в гостиную, раздумывая над тем, где мы обустроимся. Что, если он хотел меня в своей спальне? Но паника испарилась, когда я нашёл его, раскладывающим простынь и подушки на полу, а на кофейном столике его уже ожидали бумага и карандаш. Он отбросил куртку на спинку дивана и закатал рукава рубашки до локтей, отчего он выглядел ещё более профессионально. Он взглянул на меня, и та же восторженная улыбка появилась на его лице, когда он встал и подошёл ко мне. 

      — Прости, я просто немного нетерпелив. Я просто отойду и... даже не буду подглядывать, — он мило залился краской и отошёл к огромным окнам, в которые светила луна, повернувшись ко мне спиной. Глубоко вздохнув, я стянул футболку через голову, а затем расстегнул ремень и ширинку вместе с пуговицей, позволив джинсам соскользнуть на пол, после чего снял боксёры.

      Я скрестил руки на груди, но они едва ли закрывали то, куда он смотрел, повернувшись ко мне лицом.

      — Эм, где ты хочешь? В смысле, чтобы я позировал, — я покраснел, но он лишь указал на простынь и подушки, что располагались так, что лунный свет падал прямо на них.

      — Сядь сюда, лицом к окну, подтяни ноги к груди, а руки положи на колени, — я сделал в точности, как он попросил, опустив голову на руки, укрываясь от яркого лунного света, но вскоре почувствовал его руки на обнажённой коже. — Не сутулься, просто смотри прямо на луну и выпрями спину, — я подчинился, покрываясь мурашками, когда его мягкие пальцы пробежались по моей спине, а дыхание опалило шею. Я даже не заметил, что он присел, но вскоре почувствовал его руки, легко и плавно скользящие по моим бёдрам, которые продолжали подбирать правильную позу.

      — Так... так нормально? — его руки остановились на моих ключицах после того, как ещё немного согнули мои колени, и я почувствовал его опаляющее дыхание на своей шее, когда услышал шёпот в ответ.

      — Да, просто расслабься. Ты не замёрз? — он убрал руки, затем обошёл меня и присел передо мной. Я едва заметно покачал головой, и он взял в руку моё лицо, немного приподнимая подбородок, чтобы я взглянул на него.

      — Не нужно так бояться, — прошептал он, и с моих губ слетел дрожащий вздох, когда он поднялся с пола и отошёл, усевшись в нескольких шагах с угольным карандашом и бумагой в руках.

      До моих ушей донёсся царапающий звук карандаша по бумаге, и я вздрогнул, будто чувствуя, что он всё ещё продолжал водить кончиками пальцев по моей коже. Я украдкой взглянул на него и заметил знакомую искорку страсти в его глазах. Он улыбнулся, уткнувшись в лист бумаги, когда заметил, что я смотрю на него, и продолжал ежесекундно смотреть на намечающийся рисунок, а между тем снова встречал мои глаза. Я выглянул в окно, когда время начало тянуться безумно медленно, а комнату всё так же заполнял лишь звук скользящего по бумаге карандаша; на самом деле, моя поза была совершенно неудобной. Спина с задницей болели, глаза закрывались, но я и понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло в действительности, и даже не понял, что снова положил голову на руки, позволяя себе прикрыть глаза.

      — Фрэнк, — услышал я его голос, но был слишком уставшим, чтобы обратить на него внимание. Я слышал, как он встал, и вскоре снова почувствовал его руки на собственной обнажённой коже, но что действительно заставило меня проснуться, так это ощущение его губ на своём плече и тихий шёпот на ушко:

      — Я почти закончил, просто дай мне ещё пять минут. Пожалуйста? — я почувствовал в волосах его пальцы, а затем он аккуратно убрал пряди с моего лица, и я со вздохом поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. И снова мы были настолько близко, что я был уверен, что он поцелует меня, но этого снова не произошло. Он одарил меня улыбкой, к которой я уже привык, и поднялся, возвращаясь на своё место, к бумаге и карандашу.

      Прошло пять минут, и как только он отложил все свои принадлежности и встал, я облегчённо выдохнул, откидываясь на подушки позади себя и потягиваясь, даже не переживая о том, что был перед ним полностью обнажён.

      — Сколько сейчас времени? Мне нужно домой, — я поднял на него глаза; он стоял прямо рядом со мной, и я схватился за его руку, когда он вытянул её, чтобы помочь мне подняться.

      — Сейчас... Половина второго, — сказал он, посмотрев на огромный экран телевизора позади меня, и снова поймал своими ореховыми глазами мой взгляд, продолжая: — Может, тебе стоит остаться? Я не хочу, чтобы ты шёл до дома в такое время, — он подошёл на шаг ближе, преодолев крошечное расстояние между нашими телами, а затем одной рукой легко приподнял мою голову в то время, как другая, словно змея, обвила мою талию, а затем устроилась на пояснице.

      — Не думаю... — начал я, но вскоре меня перебили его губы, скользившие по моей шее и посылавшие мурашки вдоль моего уставшего позвоночника. Я схватился за ткань его рубашки, невольно откидывая голову, чтобы дать ему доступ ко всем потаённым уголкам. Он прикусывал чувствительную кожу с одной стороны в то время, как рукой поглаживал другую сторону и шею сзади, и я уткнулся лицом в его плечо, вдыхая запах его волос.

      — Ты такой прекрасный, твоё тело... Я хочу тебя, — прошептал он куда-то в мою шею, а рука, что минутой ранее её обвивала, направилась южнее. Столько чувств проносилось в голове и сквозь всё тело — чувств, которые я никогда не думал, что испытаю, даже когда ощущал себя абсолютно потерянным... Лишь держа его руку и ощущая её там... Там, где она и должна была быть. — Я хочу стать твоим первым.

      — Джерард... Я... я не... — моё тело, кажется, не слушалось моих слов, а пальцы сами собой стали цепляться за пуговицы его рубашки в то время, как с губ начали слетать тихие стоны.

      — Тогда я хочу быть твоим единственным, — его рука слегка сдавила мой сосок, отчего я хныкнул куда-то в его волосы, а мои пальцы стали усерднее бороться с пуговицами его рубашки. Когда мои ладони впервые коснулись бархатной кожи его груди, я нерешительно прижался губами к его шее, вскоре начав страстно целовать и посасывать нежную кожу. Я стянул рубашку с его плеч, застонав, когда его руки всего лишь на секунду оторвались от моего истосковавшегося по теплу тела, а затем его ладони продолжили терзать моё разгорячённое тело.

      С моих губ сорвался тихий стон, его губы, язык и зубы были повсюду, и я попытался вернуть его расположение, чтобы он помог мне справиться со следующей проблемой, — пряжкой его ремня, чтобы он остался таким же обнажённым, как и я сам. Как только я провёл рукой по его всё ещё скрытой от меня промежности, у него изо рта вырвался шумный вздох наслаждения, и он обратил внимание на мой постепенно встающий член. У меня вставало на парня. Я отмёл все мысли на задворки сознания, сосредоточившись на его джинсах и на том, что скрывалось под ними. Я справился с его ремнём, а затем торопливо расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку, после чего резко стянул джинсы вместе с боксёрами настолько низко, насколько смог. Окончательно он выбрался из них уже сам и сразу же, оторвавшись от моей пылающей кожи, прижался к моим губам.

      Теперь вместо того, чтобы мне стоять обнажённым перед ним, мы оба были открыты друг перед другом, и это было удивительное чувство. Он крепко обнимал меня, а его руки путешествовали по моему телу, равно как и мои по его, в то время как наши языки страстно переплетались в диком танце, а с наших губ слетали стоны каждый раз, как мы сталкивались возбуждённой плотью. В то время как мы всё ещё стояли прямо посреди гостиной, наши тела освещал лунный свет, его руки спускались всё ниже, приближаясь к моим ягодицам, то есть куда ниже, нежели когда они покровительственно покоились на моей пояснице. Я захныкал прямо во время поцелуя, когда его палец скользнул между моих ягодиц и погладил мой вход перед тем, как войти в меня. Я вскрикнул в его губы, почти что отстранившись от него, когда ощущение дискомфорта превратилось в настоящую боль.

      — Прекрати! — я ещё немного отстранился, шепча практически ему в губы и всё ещё стараясь сдержать навернувшиеся от боли слёзы. Он убрал руку и другой дотронулся до моей щеки; его чувственные ореховые глаза внимательно смотрели прямо в мои.

      — Ты ведь хочешь этого, так? — я кивнул, а его рука всё ещё покоилась на моей щеке. Ещё никогда до этого я не чувствовал себя настолько возбуждённым, настолько нужным, и всё, чего я хотел, так это чтобы он управлял мной, говорил, что мне делать, и овладел мною. — Будет больно, этого не избежать, — я вновь кивнул, и вскоре его губы снова накрыли мои, а сам он, в свою очередь, не отрываясь от ласк, начал аккуратно вести меня по коридору.

      Мои руки упали на его бёдра, чтобы сохранить равновесие, пока он вёл меня спиной вперёд, но вскоре я осознал, что наткнулся на необъятную постель, которую я заметил ранее. Я тяжело дышал после долгого поцелуя, а предчувствие и страх одолевали меня, когда я залез на кровать, пока моя голова не коснулась многочисленных подушек у изголовья. Я поднял голову; он стоял возле кровати, и мы не сводили друг с друга глаз, а когда он подкрался ко мне, то проложил дорожку из поцелуев от самых кончиков пальцев до коленей, а затем и до бёдер. Мой член заметно дёрнулся, когда я почувствовал на нём горячее дыхание, и он  _прекрасно_  ухмыльнулся, продолжая прокладывать дорожку вплоть до лица.

      — Эй, — выдохнул он в мои губы перед тем, как легко поцеловать меня, — не пугайся так. Наслаждения будет куда больше, чем боли, — мои пальцы переплелись с прядями его волос, а затем погладили его по щеке в то время, как он продолжал медленно, нежно и любяще целовать меня... Его руки снова заскользили по моему телу, поглаживая каждый квадратный сантиметр кожи, который проходили, пока снова не добрались до ягодиц. Я позволил ему раздвинуть мне ноги, чтобы удобнее устроиться между ними и иметь лучший доступ ко мне, но я не смог не сжаться и не захныкать, когда почувствовал вновь проталкивающиеся в меня пальцы.

      — Фрэнк, — прошептал он и отстранился. — Возьми подушку и подложи прямо под поясницу, — я послушался, и он слез с кровати на секунду, а когда вернулся в прежнюю позу, в руках у него была какая-то бутылочка и презерватив. — Это смазка, так будет проще, — я кивнул, когда он открутил крышечку, выливая большое количество на ладонь, а затем размазывая его по пальцам. Я громко сглотнул, и он нагнулся, чтобы легко поцеловать мою грудь, а затем начал входить одним пальцем внутрь меня, срывая с моих губ всхлип в то время, как по щекам потекли слёзы. Другая его рука нежно поглаживала мои бёдра, пока его губы порхали над моей грудью, а мои пальцы вплетались в его тёмные волосы, пока он, в свою очередь, делал круговые движения одним пальцем, но затем добавил второй, отчего из глаз покатилось ещё больше слёз, а с губ сорвался стон.

      — Д-джерард, — мой голос дрожал. — Больно, — простонал я, когда он начал ножницами раздвигать два пальца, определённо слегка разрывая кожу.

      — Ты такой узкий. Обещаю, станет лучше. Только сначала наоборот — будет хуже, — прошептал он, проталкивая третий палец, заставляя меня громко вскрикнуть и сильнее схватить его за волосы, так что он застонал в ответ. Рука, что ранее поглаживала мои бёдра, стала медленно двигаться вдоль моего члена, чтобы убедиться, что возбуждение не пройдёт из-за боли. Что-то, думал я на протяжении всего испытания, я чувствовал тогда что-то ещё, что-то помимо боли, но это ощущение было настолько слабым и кротким, что за волнами боли, накатывающими на меня с каждым раздвиганием пальцев, я не мог то уловить. Я попросту позволил слезам катиться по щекам, пока не перестал вообще что-либо чувствовать, а затем он вытащил пальцы, утверждая, что я был достаточно растянут. Я же был с ним абсолютно не согласен, потому что его член определённо был в разы больше, чем его пальцы, даже несмотря на то, какими художественно-прекрасными и сильными они были.

      Он вытер пальцы о простыни перед тем, как надеть презерватив на свой огромный вставший член, при этом вздыхая, перед тем, как обмазать его той же смазкой. При этом он застонал, и мне не мог не понравиться этот звук и его вид: его тёмные вьющиеся волосы спадали на глаза в то время, как его губы были лишь тонкой линией и издавали прекрасные стоны. Я тяжело беспорядочно дышал, а когда он навис надо мной, меня стало бить мелкой дрожью; мои ноги были неудобно согнуты и прижаты к груди. Он встретил мой полный ужаса взгляд и снова вытер ладони о простыни перед тем, аккуратно взять меня за руки и успокаивающе-крепко дотронуться рукой до моей щеки.

      — Расслабься, плохая часть уже совсем скоро закончится, просто расслабься, — он легко поцеловал меня, его губы мимолётно соприкоснулись с моими, словно пёрышко, отчего мне сразу захотелось большего. Его губы метались по моей шее: он хотел отвлечь меня, но ничто не могло унять моей боли, которая пронзала меня насквозь. По моим щекам лились слёзы, и никакие ласковые нашёптывания не могли заменить их, равно как и трепет его губ на моей шее. 

      Потом я отключился, моё тело всеми силами пыталось избавиться от боли, но только её я и чувствовал. Я почувствовал его в себе, он оставался совершенно неподвижным, а затем ощутил, как по щекам сбегают солёные капельки. Я почувствовал, как он стал двигаться, и даже несмотря на то, что очень медленно, мне по-прежнему было больно, но вскоре всё прошло. Он тихонько застонал, а затем его губы накрыли мои, и с моих губ слетел всхлип. Спустя несколько минут, как он вошёл в меня, боль исчезла, и мне просто нравилось ощущение его во мне. Нравилось то, что он обнажён передо мной, а не наоборот.

      — Фрэнк, — прошептал он, выходя из меня, чтобы затем войти с ещё большей силой, — тебе хорошо? — Я почувствовал, как он целует мою шею и прикусывает ещё более чувствительные точки, которые сотворил ранее, и мой тихий стон послужил исчерпывающим ответом. Он убрал руки с моих, начав блуждать по моему телу, исследуя те места, которые он никогда прежде не видел, запоминая новые детали для следующей картины. Никаких примитивных набросков — только тщательно проработанные портреты.

      Я обнял его руками и ногами так сильно, как только было возможно, прижимаясь к его разгорячённой коже; мы оба застонали, когда он немного задел ту самую точку внутри меня. Когда он вошёл в меня ещё сильнее, чем раньше, меня посетило то же чувство, что и прежде, но только в разы сильнее, и я думал, что кончу прямо здесь и сейчас. Он ускорялся, всё сильнее задевая мою простату, и вскоре я кричал в экстазе, впиваясь ногтями в его кожу и оставляя там отметины. За всю свою жизнь я никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, и учитывая всю силу, с которой он вбивался в меня, я думал, что меня разорвёт пополам, но это было лучшее чувство в моей жизни — боль давно ушла и была забыта. Он тяжело дышал над моим ухом, его губы не отрывались от моей кожи, и каждый раз, когда с них слетало моё имя, я выгибал спину, вжимаясь своим телом в него и приближая нас обоих к оргазму.

      Его ловкие пальцы медленно двигались по моему члену, и вот тогда-то я и потерял самообладание. Ещё несколько сильных толчков, несколько возгласов его имени и шёпота моего, и я кончил мощнее, чем когда-либо. Всхлипнув, я уткнулся лицом в его шею, в то время как он продолжал двигаться. С его губ слетали стоны, и он приглушённо вскрикнул, кончив внутри меня. Я отпустил его, пытаясь не замечать боли во всём теле, особенно в заднице, когда он вышел и слез с меня, позволяя мне перевернуться, и уже в следующую секунду я забылся сном. 

      Следующее утро было самым странным утром в моей жизни: я проснулся всё на той же кровати, а затем заметил, что он сидел поодаль и рисовал меня. Я застонал, пытаясь сделать хоть какое-нибудь движение, так как всё моё тело болело, а он лишь улыбнулся мне, не отрывая руки от бумаги, на которой изображал меня. Он был одет: на нём была футболка и спортивные штаны, в то время как меня даже не укрывала тонкая простынь — она лежала смятой на полу там, где он оставил её после того, как обнажил меня, чтобы запечатлеть. Запечатлеть — не нарисовать эскиз. Не сделать набросок.

 

## II. Продолжение.

      Набросок — так всё и продолжалось. Я всё подрабатывал натурщиком на уроках изобразительного искусства, где все делали лишь схематичные эскизы моего тела, но не он. Никогда. Его глаза блуждали по моей обнажённой коже, внимая каждый квадратный сантиметр, чтобы в будущем использовать это для своих портретов и картин моего обнажённого тела. Тела, которое он называл удивительным и прекрасным. Тела, которым я позволил ему овладеть.

      Когда на утро после того, как он сделал меня своим, я ушёл, мы ни слова не сказали о том, что когда-либо снова увидимся. Он просто вызвал мне такси, сунул в руку пачку денег, чтобы я смог расплатиться, и выдворил за дверь, до последнего удерживая руку на моей пояснице в покровительственном и уже таком знакомом жесте. Я медленно поплёлся к лифту, пытаясь не вызывать ещё сильнейшие приступы боли в и без того больных нижних частях тела, а затем поймал себя на мысли, что думал о том, когда я снова его увижу. Конечно же, мы увиделись, и будучи сидящим, как и всегда, обнажённым перед группой студентов колледжа, мне безумно нравился его прожигающий взгляд на мне, и я знал, что же на самом деле скрывал страстный огонь его глаз. В первый из таких вечеров после нашего свидания он не заговорил со мной, но в следующий, в четверг, он подошёл ко мне после занятия и снова пригласил меня на ужин. Где-то глубоко внутри себя я чувствовал, что, если я опять пойду с ним, всё это неизбежно закончится точно так же, как и в первый раз, так что я согласился. Что-то в этом прожигающем взгляде и тёплых ладонях заставляло меня чувствовать себя потерянным, заставляло страстно желать его так же близко, хотеть вплетать пальцы в его тёмные мягкие волосы, пока его губы и язык вместе с зубами обрушивались на мои.

      Всё прошло так же, как и ожидалось, и когда после ужина и кино мы вернулись, я снова оказался обнажён перед ним. С губ сорвался вздох, полный удовольствия, а по позвоночнику побежали мурашки, когда его тёплые руки аккуратно сняли с меня одежду, а затем на моей прохладной коже почувствовалось его горячее дыхание, пока он аккуратно укладывал меня на диван. Я подпёр голову диванной подушечкой и обнял её руками — так он меня и рисовал, в стиле Титаника, только это было куда прекраснее и удивительнее. Его тёплый, пылкий внимательный взор медленно блуждал по моему телу, может, даже ещё нежнее, чем руки самого страстного любовника, и вместо того, чтобы художник заливался краской, как в кино, я сам был красным, как помидор. Как только он закончил, то просто оставил рисунок лежать там, где он и был, и откинулся назад, как на прошлой неделе, а затем подошёл ко мне. В эту ночь он овладел мною на том же диване, как и каждый раз, когда он заканчивал новый портрет меня. Он дотрагивался до меня, заботился обо мне, целовал в то время, как предавался со мной любви — единственному, что он мог, и так, как мог только он. Он любил меня, как только мог художник полюбить свою музу, и всегда показывал это. Всегда говорил, как сильно он хотел изобразить меня, как сильно хотел запечатлеть моё лицо в тот момент, когда заставлял чувствовать свою музу самым прекрасным существом на свете.

      И я любил его. Я никогда не чувствовал себя более полноценным — только в моменты, когда он рисовал меня или был внутри меня, заставляя выкрикивать его имя от удовольствия в то время, как сам он нежно шептал моё. Он заставлял меня чувствовать себя таким же цельным и идеальным, каким, он думал, я и являлся, а я наконец ощущал, что нашёл своё место; лёгкое порхание его губ по моей груди посылало невообразимые искры в сердце, отчего оно билось чаще.

      — Я хочу нарисовать тебя, любовь моя, — прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к блуждающему огоньку на спине, языки которого виднелись с прорезанных отверстиях хэллоуинской тыквы, а его пальцы поглаживали «Halloween» на пальцах, и я улыбнулся при мысли, что оба раза, когда он приходил вместе со мной в тату-салон, то падал в обморок при виде татуировальной машинки, а особенно иголок: их он ужасно боялся.

      Он крепко обхватил меня руками, удобно лёжа рядом со мной. Бедром я почувствовал, как его утреннее возбуждение начинало проходить, и лишь продолжал таять в его объятьях, удовлетворённо вздохнув, когда его руки осмелились возвратиться к моей шее, оставляя на ней следы на чувствительной коже, — поцелуи, которыми он давно меня соблазнил.

      — Я устал, Джи, — захныкал я, задыхаясь от удивления, когда он перевернул меня и начал раздвигать ноги, поймав мои губы в глубоком поцелуе. А когда он отстранился, я остался практически бездыханным.

      — Тебе просто нужно лежать здесь и быть прекрасным, как и всегда. Ты даже можешь поспать, главное — не двигайся, — он улыбнулся, и я почувствовал накатывающую волну любви и притянул его ближе для ещё одного волнующего поцелуя — одного из многих, что были за все наши отношения. Я нежно водил по его шее сзади, в то время как наши языки исследовали уже знакомые территории, сливаясь в танце. На щеках появилось ощущение ресниц, когда мы оба прикрыли глаза, а затем легко столкнулись носами, и он, улыбаясь, отстранился, позволяя смешку покинуть мои губы. — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, а в его глазах засияли звёзды.

      — Я люблю тебя, Джерард, — я позволил рукам спуститься вниз, чувствуя каждый изгиб и каждую мышцу его тела. Мои пальцы дрожали, вырисовывая узоры на его нежной коже и огибая мягкие тёмные волосы, что украшали его широкую грудную клетку. Мои руки скользнули вниз от бёдер к ногам, которые покоились по обе стороны от меня; на чувствительной коже ног уже появились мурашки, и я подавил своё желание начать щекотать его, заранее зная, что он в любом случае выиграет. 

      — Знаю, — прошептал он и смахнул с моего лица тонкую прядь волос перед тем, как пробежаться подушечкой большого пальца у меня под глазом, будто смахивая что-то. — Тушь, — ответил он на мой недоумённый взгляд перед тем, как сдуть ресничку, лишив меня неизвестного желания. — А теперь «спи»! — он засмеялся, показывая кавычки двумя пальцами и жестом заставляя меня прикрыть глаза.

      — Ты хочешь, чтобы я просто вот так лежал? — спросил я с закрытыми глазами, когда он слез с меня, а затем и с кровати. Он часто рисовал меня от полуночи до раннего утра, даже чаще, чем я вообще мог припомнить, но если он хотел нарисовать меня спящим, то рисовал, а не будил меня и заставлял притворяться.

      — Ляг набок, нет, на правый, и подопри голову рукой. Ты сможешь вытянуть руку перед собой ладонью вверх? — я вздохнул, подчиняясь; я уже привык к этому — каждое утро всё было практически одинаково. Мои глаза всё ещё были прикрыты, когда он положил что-то маленькое и квадратное мне на руку, и затем вмешалось моё любопытство. — Можешь пообещать мне, что не попытаешься узнать, что это, и не откроешь глаза?

      — Да, — я вздохнул, улыбаясь на то, каким он был милым, что положил сюрприз для меня же мне на руку, чтобы я держал его так часы напролёт перед тем, как, наконец, узнать, что же это. Он одарил мои губы мимолётным поцелуем перед тем, как сесть на стул рядом с огромной кроватью, которую мы теперь разделяли каждую ночь.

      Воздух наполнил звук карандаша, соприкасающегося с бумагой, — такой знакомый и уютный, он практически убаюкивал меня. Он заставлял чувствовать себя защищённым, так как я слышал его едва ли не чаще, чем его голос, но лишь только едва.

      — Ты такой красивый, — сказал он, и я улыбнулся, полностью выныривая из сонного царства из-за его нежных слов, которые я никогда не уставал слушать.

      — Ты ведь знаешь, что ты тоже, — ответил я, но, как и всегда, в ответ услышал лишь лёгкую усмешку, которая сообщала мне, что я совершенно не прав, даже глуп, если уж сравнивать с ним. В редкие моменты он улыбался и говорил, что это всё я влияю на него, но глубоко внутри себя я знал, что он не имел это в виду. Я не мог понять, почему он так плохо думал о себе, потому что он был хорош собой, и я не говорю только о своих предпочтениях, когда упоминаю это. На его теле можно было отыскать достаточное количество прекраснейших изгибов, у него были милые, даже слегка женственные бёдра, а его руки служили примером безупречного совершенства. Он рисовал всю свою жизнь, и было нечто в этих руках, что указывало на это. Они были такими опытными, столько повидали и изобразили за всю свою жизнь длиною в двадцать семь лет. — Джерард?

      — Мм, — тихо произнёс он, как и всегда сосредоточившись на рисунке и внимая каждую деталь. 

      — Неужели мы и вправду вместе почти пять лет? — тихо прошептал я, а мои губы растянулись в улыбке, когда я вспомнил о тех восхитительных годах, что мы уже прожили вместе. Официально мы были вместе почти что после моего восемнадцатого дня рождения, и я переехал к нему в эту идеальную квартиру, как только выпустился из школы и в то же время ушёл с работы натурщиком. После этого я поступил в колледж по направлению психологии, чтобы иметь возможность остаться с ним, уже зная, что мне всегда предназначалось быть рядом с этим странноватым парнем.

      — Да, ты что, пытаешься сказать, что уже устал от меня? — он хихикнул, и я был рад разрядившейся атмосфере комнаты, а не напряжением, которое образовалось из-за его комплексов.

      — Нет, я никогда от тебя не устану. Я точно знаю, что всегда буду хотеть быть с тобой, — я робко улыбнулся во «сне», и атмосфера счастья осталась с нами, как я надеялся, навсегда, и, по крайней мере, так и казалось достаточно долгое время.

      Спустя несколько часов картина была завершена, и голосом, полным счастья, он попросил меня открыть глаза. Я ожидал, что увижу комнату такой, какой она была и раньше, а мысль о лежащем на ладони предмете вовсе отошла на задворки сознания, но увидел я совсем не это. Прямо передо мной, на кровати, мне представлялась картина собственно меня с прекрасными формами, и мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что покоилось у меня в руке столько времени. 

      — Джи, это... — я замолк, когда он передвинул лист бумаги, открывая моему взгляду то, что на самом деле было в моей руке, и я не смог сдержать слёз.

      — Ты выйдешь за меня? — робко спросил он со своего места на кровати, а я лишь переводил взгляд с него на руку, а затем снова на его прекрасное лицо. Я попытался сесть, но после столь продолжительного времени без движения, да ещё и в неудобной позе, рука, что поддерживала голову, не подчинялась, и я не смог никак иначе встать, кроме как отпустив другую руку; чёрная маленькая коробочка с самым прекрасным кольцом на всём свете едва ли не выпала из моей ладони. Он понял мою проблему и помог мне, укутывая меня в объятья и усаживая к себе на колени, а я в свою очередь обернул руки вокруг его шеи. Его одежда казалось чуждой, касаясь моей обнажённой кожи, но его запах и мягкие волосы были всё такими же родными.

      — Да, конечно же! Я так люблю тебя, — я заплакал, уткнувшись в его шею, ошеломлённый тем, что любовь всей моей жизни только что сделала мне предложение, чувствуя себя так, будто от удивления я бы развалился на части, если бы меня так крепко не держали его руки. На самом деле, я никогда не задумывался, почему он любил меня. Я был лишь маленьким парнишкой, который раздевался перед другим парнем — человеком, который любил творить. Я всегда был обнажён перед ним.

      — Я тоже люблю тебя, ты мой мир, моя муза, моё всё, — он аккуратно взял одной рукой коробочку с украшением с моей ладони, а другая в то время осталась на своём законном месте — пояснице, удерживая меня крепко, но в то же время оставляя достаточно пространства, чтобы видеть моё лицо, в то время, как он надевал кольцо с пятью инкрустированными кристаллами мне на безымянный палец. Он смахнул слёзы счастья с моего лица, а затем наклонился, чтобы медленно и в то же время страстно поцеловать меня, а мои руки вновь обвили его шею.

      — Ты действительно будешь моим единственным навсегда? — прошептал я, отстраняясь и заглядывая в его глаза, где до сих пор переливались звёзды так же, как и бриллианты на моём кольце.

      — Да, — он погладил меня по щеке, и я снова прильнул к нему, соединяя наши губы в поцелуе, желая лучше почувствовать своего жениха. Он вновь отстранился, в последний раз чмокнув меня в губы перед тем, как сказать: — Тебе нравится кольцо? — я кивнул, улыбаясь, опустив взгляд на кольцо на левой руке. Это был действительно знак того, что я принадлежал ему, и я ещё никогда ранее не был так счастлив. — Это белое золото и бриллианты, максимально приближённые к такому совершенству, как ты, которые я только смог найти, но они всё равно и близко не могут с тобой сравниться. Ты попросту слишком идеален во всех смыслах этого слова, — у меня на глаза навернули слёзы, и я уткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи, пытаясь подыскать верные слова, если они вообще существовали в тот момент.

      — Я люблю тебя, Джи, ты удивительный. Должно быть, кольцо стоит целое состояние. Ты не должен был его покупать, — мои пальцы слегка потянули за край его футболки, прокрадываясь под неё, чтобы почувствовать нежную кожу, которую я так обожал, и срывая с губ моего возлюбленного вздох удовольствия.

      — Не переживай насчёт этого, я хотел достать для тебя самое лучшее, и я сделал это, — он аккуратно уложил меня на кровать, оббегая глазами всё моё тело, поглаживая каждый квадратный сантиметр моей кожи, до которого он только мог добраться. Я аккуратно стянул с него футболку перед тем, как удостоить той же чести спортивные штаны, что были на нём.

      Каждый сеанс рисования меня заканчивался одинаково — вместо того, чтобы мне быть обнажённым перед ним, он был обнажён вместе со мной, во мне. Как и всегда, чувство наполненности укрывало меня с головой, и я лишь стонал, всхлипывал и вскрикивал, зная наперёд, что его реакция стоила больного горла на утро. Ради его нежного и любящего шёпота над ухом я и жил, и никто не мог с ним сравниться.

      — Фрэнк?

      — Да, — прошептал я, вжимаясь в его тёплые и потные объятия, чувствуя, что постепенно уплываю в мир снов после занятия любовью со своим возлюбленным, любовью всей моей жизни и её же смыслом. Мне подарили жизнь, лишь чтобы я вдохновлял его. Я был рождён для того, чтобы делать его счастливым. Я всегда был рядом для него, а он был моим единственным.

      — Как скоро ты хочешь устроить свадьбу? — он слегка сильнее прижал меня к себе, перекатываясь на спину вместо того, чтобы лежать на боку, и теперь моя голова лежала у него на груди, там, где билось сердце.

      — Так скоро, как только возможно, — сказал я, осыпая тысячей мимолётных поцелуев его грудь в то время, как его руки нежно убирали с лица мои непослушные пряди.

      — Я бы так хотел нарисовать тебя сейчас, но я слишком устал, — сказал он и улыбнулся в ответ на мою улыбку перед тем, как соединить наши губы в любящем поцелуе. Поцелуй был медленным, но, тем не менее, я всё ещё чувствовал эти мурашки, бегущие по позвоночнику, которые у меня были только от него, и его руки вокруг себя, от которых я терялся в тёплых объятьях.

      — Тогда спи, — прошептал я, разрывая поцелуй, ложась обратно на своё место и утыкаясь носом в его шею и одновременно в волосы. Он был так близко, и я вдыхал запах, исходящий от него, — свежеподточенный карандаш и уголь, смешивающийся с ароматом свежей бумаги. Его тихое дыхание убаюкивало меня, и я, ещё раз нежно поцеловав его, начал проваливаться в сон.

      Спустя шесть месяцев мы поженились; у нас была действительно грандиозная свадьба со всеми друзьями, членами семьи и людьми, которых мы едва знали. Тем не менее, у каждого из нас это был самый счастливый день в жизни, проведённый с широкой улыбкой на лице, которая лишь увеличивалась с каждым разом, как мы видели друг друга или случайно касались. Это был абсолютно идеальный день, и каждый из нас чувствовал, как его сердце бьётся сильнее, когда другой ловил его взгляд или же шептал заветные три слова.

      Мы танцевали наш первый танец как супружеская пара, так как прежде мы не очень-то любили это делать, под старую добрую  _You Don’t Have To Say You Love Me_  Дасти Спрингфилда. Прежде я мог лишь мечтать о такой романтике, но это было правдой. Я обхватил его шею руками, а его руки, как и всегда, покоились на моей пояснице, и мы не сводили друг с друга глаз на протяжении всей песни; даже на время короткого поцелуя на наших лицах играла всё та же широкая улыбка.

      Этой ночью мы долго занимались любовью, так много раз, что я даже не могу сказать, был ли это один затянувшийся акт или же их было множество снова и снова. Он не отводил от меня взгляда, а я был потерян в его тёплых больших руках. Конечно же, он нарисовал мой портрет: я вообще не припоминаю момента, чтобы мы занимались любовью без того, чтобы он до этого не рисовал меня, или же чтобы он рисовал меня, не занимаясь со мной после этого любовью. Конечно, такое случалось на его уроках живописи, но, в конце концов, как раз эти рисунки и построили наши отношения, нашу любовь и вообще всё, что было у меня на тот момент.

      В эту ночь он изобразил меня в моём костюме, который был предназначен для медового месяца, усадив рядом с огромным окном с видом на далёкую улицу. Лунный свет обволакивал меня, как и в первый раз, когда он рисовал меня в своей квартире, но он смешивался с светом уличных фонарей, образуя совершенно новое свечение, будто отражая новую ступень наших отношений. Окно тянулось от потолка до пола, так что я попросту сидел на полу, согнув ногу и обхватив её руками, а другая — просто лежала на полу. Всё было настолько иначе, но это было так похоже на первый раз. Я даже почувствовал мурашки, бегущие вверх по позвоночнику.

      — Ты замёрз? — он нежно взглянул на меня со своего места на диване в нескольких шагах поодаль; его глаза светились любовью и заботой. Я опустил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на обручальное кольцо на его пальце, сделанное из белого золота, чтобы подходить к моему. Хотя оно и не было инкрустировано бриллиантами, оно было обычное, и лишь на внутренней стороне красовалось  **Набросок — 24 сентября 1999**. Посвящение было довольно странным, но для нас обоих оно многое значило: в тот день он пригласил меня на ужин, отдав мне все мои обнажённые портреты, что оказалось затем самым значимым свиданием в жизни обоих. Это была его идея выгравировать эти надписи на наших кольцах, а я был в абсолютном шоке от того, что он помнил дату, что сразу же согласился. Он был таким романтичным, и его картины действительно сыграли в этом огромную роль.

      — Нет, но мне здесь так одиноко, — он улыбнулся, продолжая рисовать, прилагая максимум усилий к моей новой татуировке — чёрному скорпиону на шее — ту, что я так давно хотел сделать, но боялся, что работодателям она не понравится. Никто из пациентов не жаловался, так что пока я не встретил никого с фобией скорпионов, всё, казалось, шло неплохо. Он пробежался рукой по волосам, убирая пряди с лица, чтобы видеть чётче, и я поймал его взгляд, полный страсти, когда он поднял на меня свои глаза.

      — На что ты смотришь? — спросил он, когда я продолжил оглядывать его, пока он создавал ещё одну безупречную картину.

      — А как ты думаешь? Может, на своего мужа, который уже десятый час сидит в другой стороне комнаты и рисует вместо того, чтобы проводить  _ценное время_  со мной, нет? — я игриво захныкал, и он поднял на меня озорной взгляд сияющих счастьем глаз.

      — Если ты дашь ему всего пять минут, то чуть позже он более чем загладит свою вину, — он ухмыльнулся, доводя до идеала детали практически законченного портрета. Скорее всего, он уже нарисовал миллионы портретов: часто он создавал даже больше одного в день. Он изображал меня, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и я никогда не смел отказать ему, боясь, что он поднимет над этим напрасный шум и обвинит меня в том, что я не поддерживал его, но, поверьте мне, я поддерживал его, потому что от этого зависела и моя жизнь.

      — Хорошо, но тогда тебе лучше не пробовать убегать от меня, — я раздражённо вздохнул, зная, что не было смысла нервировать его, и вместо этого лишь начал дожидаться, пока он закончит, что вскоре и случилось. Я широко улыбнулся, когда он наконец-то отложил бумагу и карандаш, подняв на меня глаза, выражающие то же, что выражали и мои, когда я жаждал его присутствия.

      — Почему бы мне хотеть убежать от тебя? — спросил он, поднимаясь со своего места и подходя ко мне, а затем, когда я потянул за его уже слегка ослабленный галстук, накрывая его губы своими, присоединился ко мне на полу. Я вытянул ноги, позволяя ему раздвинуть их, пока сам пытался стянуть его рубашку, прижимая его к себе. — Я никогда не уйду от тебя, ты слишком идеален.

 

## III. Конец.

      Набросок, так всё и закончилось. Мы были парой, которая свято верила, что мы не изменимся, что мы вечно будем двумя озабоченными подростками, которые всегда будут хотеть быть в уединении в своём уголке. Он думал, что я был идеален, и любил рисовать меня, и мы оба думали, что так всегда и будет, как и у всех пар, как я тогда предполагал. Но эти детальные картины и портреты испарились, превратившись в простые наброски скучных контуров, коими они и должны были быть. Со временем мы взрослели и начинали понимать, что любовь была не так слепа, как мы думали.

      Шёл октябрь, оставалось совсем немного до моего тридцать девятого дня рождения, и тогда я и начал задумываться над этим, осознавая, как, на самом деле, редко мы были вместе, как раскалывались на части. Каждый день превратился в рутину: один из нас вставал и шёл в душ, пока другой завтракал, затем мы менялись, а после по отдельности шли на работу. Когда мы возвращались домой, у нас едва ли было время, чтобы поужинать перед тем, как ему снова нужно было идти. Он преподавал в Школе Изобразительных Искусств, вёл то же самое вечернее занятие, где мы и встретились, найдя друг друга среди остальных людей.

      У нас были обязанности и больше не оставалось времени побыть наедине, и я думал, что это единственная проблема и что её легко будет решить. Я думал, что смогу поговорить с ним, что мы снова сможем разжечь огонь, что появился пятнадцатью годами ранее, когда мы поженились, когда мы думали, что ничто не сможет нас сломать, потому что мы были идеальны, по крайней мере, в глазах друг друга.

      — Джи? — прошептал я, едва ли не опасаясь, что мужчина на другой половине кровати услышит меня. Я надеялся, что он спал, что он не услышал меня и что всё продолжится так, как прежде, без ссор, но в то же время я хотел, чтобы он услышал меня, чтобы просто обнял меня и извинился. Я действительно не знал, за что, но это было не столь важно.

      — Что? — простонал он, поворачиваясь ко мне, и я уже заранее знал, что, несомненно, это будет так сложно, как только могло быть.

      — Я... мы... Думаю, нам нужно поговорить, — прошептал я едва слышно и был слегка удивлён, что он даже услышал меня. На мои глаза навернулись слёзы, а затем потекли по щекам, а губы дрожали при одной мысли, как же всё стало вот так.

      — Это не может подождать до завтра? — он вздохнул; звучал он раздражённо, а я начал всхлипывать, отчего он, наконец, повернулся, и на его прекрасном лице отобразилось удивлённое выражение, когда он увидел, что я плакал. Но, тем не менее, он не отреагировал так, как должен был, не обнял меня своими крепкими руками, как мне хотелось. — Фрэнк, что случилось? — нерешительно спросил он, и по моим щекам покатилось ещё больше слёз.

      — К-как т-ты в-вообще можешь такое спрашивать? Н-наши отношения и брак разваливаются, а ты спрашиваешь, что случилось! — воскликнул я, откидывая пуховое одеяло и вставая с кровати, уходя прочь из спальни. Я дошёл до гостиной, сел на край дивана, а затем снова поднялся, потому что было необходимо хоть как-то отвлечься от накопившегося отчаянья. Стоя у окна, где всё и началось, я услышал шаги в коридоре, приближающиеся к гостиной, и слёзы лишь продолжали падать из глаз, не давая щекам высохнуть.

      — Фрэнк… — я не обернулся, ожидая, пока он скажет хотя бы ещё что-нибудь или, по крайней мере, подойдёт ко мне. Я отвёл взгляд, устремив его ввысь, в небо; луну было не видно за чернеющими тучами, из которых падали тяжёлые капли дождя, словно слёзы из моих глаз.

      Наконец, я услышал шаги и почувствовал, как такая знакомая рука легла на мою поясницу.

      — Джи, почему ты больше меня не любишь? — рука с поясницы скользнула вперёд, и он обнял меня сзади, но объятья по-прежнему не приносили ни капли комфорта.

      — Конечно же, я люблю тебя, с чего мне тебя не любить? — прошептал он куда-то в мою шею, и я вздрогнул, почувствовал тепло, что излучала его грудь и руки вокруг меня, но всё же было так чуждо после столького времени быть рядом с ним.

      — Я вижу это в твоих глазах, Джерард. Мы целую вечность не оставались наедине, и ты больше не рисуешь меня. Я больше не твоя муза? Я не красив? Ты даже не разрешал взглянуть мне на последние рисунки, — я попытался отстраниться, но не стал сопротивляться, когда он притянул и крепко меня обнял; его изящные пальцы перебирали мои волосы в то время, как моя голова лежала у него на плече. Он прижался губами к моему виску, и я схватился за край футболки, в которой он всегда спал. Я так давно не видел его.

      — Я люблю тебя, Фрэнк. Я действительно очень сильно тебя люблю, — прошептал он, будто пытаясь, скорее, убедить в этом самого себя, а не меня. — Прости меня, я тебя люблю, — он тихо заплакал, уткнувшись в мои волосы, прижимая меня так сильно, что едва ли не было больно, и хотя я не поверил его словам, я всё равно обмяк в его руках, вдыхая запах теперь уже тёмно-русых волос.

      — Нарисуй меня, Джи, нарисуй мой портрет, как ты всегда и делал, — прошептал я в его волосы, чувствуя крайнюю необходимость предстать пред ним обнажённым, как это всегда и происходило. Я хотел, чтобы он увидел меня, и мне было всё равно, насколько я изменился и постарел. Увильнув из его хватки, я внимательно посмотрел на него и начал медленно стягивать футболку через голову, а затем позволил ей упасть на пол, пока его взгляд бродил по моей обнажённой груди. 

      — Фрэнк, я не знаю… — он неуверенно взглянул на меня, очевидно, не желая творить.

      — Если ты любишь меня, то ты это сделаешь, — прошептал я, всё ещё смотря ему прямо в глаза, когда мои руки упали на бёдра, и я начал стягивать пижамные штаны. — Нарисуй меня так, как рисовал, когда мы впервые занялись любовью. Заставь вновь почувствовать себя красивым, заставь поверить, что до сих пор считаешь меня идеальным, пожалуйста, Джерард, — он протянул руку, будто намереваясь дотронуться до меня, но затем опустил её, кивнув и направляясь за ручкой и бумагой. Когда он вышел из комнаты, я не смог удержаться и упал на колени, а моё тело начали мучить всхлипы, слёзы потекли из глаз — будто я заставлял его нарисовать себя. Он не хотел, не хотел меня, и самое ужасное, так это то, что это было настолько очевидно. Он не мог скрыть этого, а когда отказался, ещё сильнее все ухудшил. 

      Я бы хотел узнать, когда именно он разлюбил меня и как долго мы оставались такими мёртвыми. Я так сильно любил его, и, не считая парочки морщин, капельки лишнего веса и почти незаметных седых волос, он оставался самым прекрасным мужчиной на Земле, и он навсегда останется моим единственным. Любовью всей моей жизни. Неужели с годами я стал настолько уродливым, что он больше ничего ко мне не чувствовал? Я прекрасно знаю, что время точно так же повлияло и на меня, и что мои старые татуировки с годами выцвели, но неужели всё было так плохо? Неужели он больше не мог даже поговорить со мной? Почему я чувствовал, что не могу говорить с ним, и как долго всё продолжалось вот так? Почему…

      — Почему? — простонал я, а слёзы всё ещё текли по моим щекам, пока я ждал его возвращения. По прошествии нескольких минут у меня появилось ощущение, что он не собирался рисовать меня, а просто вернулся в постель, показывая то, как он по-настоящему заботился обо мне и о нас.

      Я вновь услышал приближающиеся шаги и почувствовал тёплую мягкую большую руку на плече, но этот жест больше не приносил мне того чувства, как раньше, когда я будто утопал в ней.

      — Фрэнк? Мы не должны, ты ведь понимаешь. Мы просто можем вернуться в постель, — прошептал он.

      — Нет, я хочу этого, — я поднялся, чувствуя на себе его взгляд, пока я снимал штаны, оставаясь перед ним обнажённым впервые за долгие годы. Пылкой страсти, что раньше виднелась в его глазах, там больше не было, и я почувствовал себя так неловко, как никогда раньше, хотя я знал, что он, как никто другой, уже видел все потаённые уголки моего тела. Он знал меня всего и внутри, и снаружи.

      — Ты можешь лечь на диван, как тогда, когда ты пришёл во второй раз. Помнишь? — он попытался улыбнуться искренней и любящей улыбкой, но попытка жалко провалилась. Но я кивнул, не в состоянии забыть те волшебные моменты в начале нашей совместной жизни. Тем вечером всё было так идеально и романтично, так совершенно. — Ты выглядишь таким опечаленным, — произнёс он тихо спустя несколько минут. Воздух наполнял лишь звук карандаша, царапающего по бумаге.

      — Как и ты, — слеза покатилась по моей щеке, исчезая в волосах, когда я осторожно взглянул на него, наблюдая за каждым его движением и выискивая ту страсть, что была в его глазах, отблеск огоньков, которые некогда делали меня таким счастливым, которые желали сделать меня счастливым. Он будто бы и сам умер вместе с нашими отношениями. Он опустил глаза на лист бумаги, и по комнате разнёсся расстроенный вздох, а затем он закрыл лицо руками. — В чём дело? — я услышал, как из его горла вырвался тихий всхлип, и сорвался с дивана, чтобы склониться перед ним. Аккуратно убрав руки от его лица, я посмотрел вверх на него и, наконец, встретил его взгляд. — В чём дело, Джерард?

      Его рука погладила меня по щеке, а затем он взял одной рукой моё лицо; тепло от него разлилось по всему моему телу.

      — Я больше не могу рисовать. Не могу… Я просто… Я люблю тебя! Но я не могу рисовать тебя… Я не могу рисовать, — воскликнул он, и я буквально почувствовал, как моё сердце раскололось. Встав с пола, я притянул его в объятья, усаживаясь к нему на колени, перекинув одну ногу на другую сторону от него. Он плакал, уткнувшись мне в шею, и солёные капли одна за другой стекали по моей обнажённой груди, пока не впитывались в ткань его футболки, а я близко прижимался к нему. — Мне так жаль, Фрэнк, так жаль, — его сильные руки крепко сжимали меня, а его левая рука, как и всегда, покоилась на пояснице в покровительственном жесте. — Всё в порядке, Джи, обещаю, всё будет хорошо, — тихо прошептал я в его волосы, а в конце концов почувствовал, как его рыдания прекратились. — Почему ты не сказал мне? Ты мог просто рассказать. К-как долго ты… уже чувствуешь это? — я прижался щекой к его мягким волосам, наслаждаясь тем, что был так близко к нему, но желая, чтобы это было немного при других обстоятельствах и чтобы я снова был тем обнажённым пареньком перед своим парнем или мужем. Я хотел бы быть его музой, его совершенством, его красотой, которую он хотел бы запечатлеть каждую минуту своей жизни.

      — По меньшей мере, год. Прости, — он прижался губами к моей шее, целуя бледную кожу, на которой красовалась татуировка скорпиона. — Я боялся, что ты больше не будешь любить меня, что мы просто расстанемся… потому что это казалось таким важным. Как бы то ни было, я прошу прощения за то, что так вышло, — тихо прошептал он, ещё сильнее сжимая меня в объятьях.

      — Это из-за меня? — тихо пробормотал я: мне было необходимо узнать, из-за меня ли, даже пусть и частично, мы так отдалились, хотя то, что в последнее время я не говорил с ним, было определённо моей виной. Я был трусом, не осмеливаясь поговорить с собственным мужем за все пятнадцать лет.

      — Н-нет, нет, — практически выпалил он и, осознав это, продолжил: — Я так не думаю. Я люблю тебя, действительно люблю. Почему ты не веришь мне? — затем произошло нечто неожиданное, по крайней мере, для меня. Он отстранился от моей шеи, снова взял в свои тёплые руки моё лицо и впервые за долгое время поцеловал меня. Его губы осторожно двигались, будто бы он на самом деле боялся меня целовать, а я попросту был в шоке, не в состоянии даже вспомнить последний раз, когда он меня целовал. Моё тело неожиданно вернулось к жизни, и я приоткрыл губы, чтобы впустить его умоляющий язык ко мне в рот, и в памяти возродились смутные давние воспоминания потерянной страсти и утраченной любви.

      Я не был обнажён перед ним, он был обнажён вместе со мной, во мне.

      И тогда казалось, что наши отношения расцвели вновь, хотя и традиционные сеансы позирования были оставлены далеко позади. Мы были счастливы, ощущая себя новой парой, будто впервые влюбились друг в друга, и это было так прекрасно. Он снова обнимал меня, позволяя мне раствориться в прикосновениях его тёплых рук, одна из которых покоилась на пояснице, защищая меня от всего мира, и он целовал меня, улыбался мне и предавался любви вместе со мной. Он шептал моё имя, всегда только шёпотом говорил, что любил меня и что желал нарисовать. Он никогда не переставал делать этого, отчего я чувствовал себя любимым и красивым — так заставлял чувствовать меня только он.

      Наша прекрасная безмятежность продлилась на несколько лет, хотя мы уже неосознанно отдалялись друг от друга и физически, и эмоционально уже год спустя, когда несколько новых студентов начали посещать его занятия, и у него стало слишком много работ-эскизов, которые он так презирал. Я никогда не понимал, почему он стал работать в этой области, но он сказал, что это лишь потому, что эти занятия напоминали ему обо мне, будто я постоянно был с ним на работе. Когда он сказал это, я шутливо предположил, что мог бы снова устроиться работать натурщиком, но он лишь улыбнулся и ответил, что я был слишком прекрасен для набросков, что во мне было куда больше, чем попросту контуры. Но чуть позже я обнаружил, что это были лишь пустые слова, когда я просмотрел папку со старыми рисунками, обнаружив в самом конце файл, датированный приблизительно теми днями, когда он перестал мне их показывать.

      Это были не рисунки, не портреты, наполненные до краёв любовью и страстными деталями. Со временем они становились более невзрачными и печальными, а последние вообще представляли собой лишь линии. Контуры, очертания формы тела, простой набросок. Это всё, чем я был для него, и я знал об этом. Но пока он оставался со мной, постоянно говоря, что любил либо простыми словами, либо языком тела, я был счастлив. Потому что глубоко внутри себя я знал, что он больше никогда не сможет полюбить меня с карандашом в руках и листком бумаги перед ним, даже если попытался бы.

      С началом учебного года он начал больше работать, приходить домой позже, чем обычно, и клясться, что ему приходилось работать в сверхурочное время. Я считал это по-настоящему странным, но ничего ему не говорил, потому что он казался счастливее, чем за все последние годы вместе взятые. Будто он действительно наслаждался работой или, может, наконец, разглядел в эскизах нечто прекрасное. Следующие несколько лет всё так и продолжалось: он приходил с работы поздно ночью, часто будил меня, когда ложился спать уже около полуночи, а затем обнимал за талию, целовал в шею и нашёптывал извинения. Каждый раз я принимал их, устроив ссоры лишь пару раз, но в этом не было смысла, потому что, в конце концов, я всегда прощал его. Я не мог жаловаться и потому, что он проводил много свободного времени со мной, едва ли не больше, чем мы вообще когда-либо проводили вместе, когда были молодыми и беззаботными. Мы просто были вместе, гуляли в парке, держась за руки, или оставались дома, занимаясь всякой ерундой, но зато друг с другом. Я был счастлив, и он выглядел счастливым, тем более казалось, мой возлюбленный, наконец, полюбил свою работу.

      Работа, которая дарила ему столько выходных за то, что он так часто работал до поздней ночи, чаще всего позволяла оставаться ему дома, ничего не делая. Обычно он просто смотрел старые фильмы, когда я возвращался с работы в больнице, которой наградило меня моё обучение психологии. Но до определённого момента я всё ещё не видел наши проблемы, так что, может быть, я не так уж хорошо разбирался в этом, как гласил мой диплом. Однажды меня отпустили с работы раньше и, как бы то ни было, тогда ещё счастливый, я отправился домой, будто заведомо зная, что он будет ждать меня дома, ждать, пока обнимет меня, и мы вместе досмотрим тот фильм, который он уже начал смотреть.

      Но когда я зашёл в квартиру, прошёл в гостиную, где, как и всегда, работал телевизор, его там не было. Я подумал, что, скорее всего, он просто отошёл в туалет, так что я присел, расслабляясь после короткого, но, тем не менее, тяжёлого рабочего дня, где пришлось справляться с двумя пациентами в слишком уж короткое время. Но затем мой глаз зацепился за нечто ярко-зелёное на кофейном столике, и я наклонился, чтобы взять то, что оказалось папкой с рисунками. Рисунками, похожими на мои, но рисовал он не меня, а молодого парня. В папке так же были фотографии того же парня, которого, наверно, ещё даже не пустили бы в бар, чтобы купить алкоголь. Было нечто такое невинное в этих взъерошенных белокурых волосах и голубых глазах. Я не хотел делать поспешных выводов, по крайней мере, не поговорив со своим мужем и не имея больше доказательств, но, когда я закрыл папку, то увидел « **Джейкоб** », написанное неровным почерком моего мужа, с сердечком прямо под именем. И моё сердце ушло в пятки.

      По квартире разнёсся слабый вскрик, и я всем сердцем продолжал надеяться, что это не его и что всё это дело рук шлюховатой дочки соседей, но каким-то образом я знал, что она не имела к этому никакого отношения. Встав с дивана, я оставил на нём папку и направился по коридору, как и в первый раз, а затем дошёл до ванной. Не доходя до туалета, я видел, что её дверь была открыта, что говорило о том, что там никого не было, и по моим щекам потекли слёзы, когда я услышал учащающиеся стоны и возгласы из нашей спальни. Я положил руку на ручку двери, будучи стоя в сомнениях самую длинную минуту своей жизни, не желая открывать её. Не хотел видеть это, потому что тогда всё подтвердится. Я бы куда лучше забыл обо всём этом, притворился бы, что я ничего не видел и не слышал, но я знал, что не смог бы долго прожить с ним после этого.

      Меня затошнило, когда я открыл дверь и увидел то, что происходило в нашей спальне, и я думал, что я выблюю весь свой обед, но я окончательно застыл на месте. Казалось, моё сердце остановилось, будучи слишком сломленным, чтобы продолжать биться, и я не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Мои глаза закололо от неприятной картины, и по лицу полились слёзы, а челюсть просто отвисла в шоке, пытаясь вдохнуть, но задыхаясь, потому что мои лёгкие не могли функционировать. Незнакомая одежда была аккуратно сложена стопочкой в углу, а одежда моего мужа была раскидана по всей кровати, что служило прекрасным знаком того, что этот парень был обнажён перед ним ещё до того, как мой возлюбленный присоединился к нему, моя любовь, мой единственный, до того, как мой мужчина побывал  _в нём_. Все конечности смешались: их руки и ноги переплетались, обхватывая тела друг друга, пока кожа вжималась в кожу, они обменивались друг другом, слюной, потом и другими флюидами, пока стоны имён и всхлипы наполняли воздух.

       _— Мм, Джи, детка, сильнее._

       _— Джейк, блять, Джейк, ты… Ох, ты такой чертовски узкий._

      Меня никто из них не заметил: оба мужчины были слишком увлечены удовольствием, чтобы смотреть по сторонам, каждый лишь заботился о том, с кем был так близок. О том, вместе с кем он был обнажён, с кем ему было так хорошо, что было даже сложно описать словами. Им было на всё наплевать, только не друг на друга.

       _— Я люблю тебя, Джерард! Да, тут, прямо тут, Джи!_  

      Они жадно сталкивались губами всего лишь на несколько минут, пока я наблюдал за развернувшимся действием прямо на той  _нашей_  кровати, наблюдал, как мой муж  _предаётся любви_  с этим мальчишкой так, как редко случалось у нас даже в самые лучшие дни. Каждый поцелуй, каждое поглаживание и каждый всхлип — они значили так много.

       _— Джейк, ты так красив._  — Поцелуй.  _— Ты просто не представляешь, как сильно я хочу нарисовать тебя прямо сейчас._  — Поцелуй.  _— Ангел мой, ты совершенен._ — Поцелуй, поцелуй, поцелуй.  _— Я так люблю тебя._

       _— Как сильно, Джи?_

      Я наблюдал за тем, как человек, который вот уже почти двадцать лет являлся моим мужем, занимался любовью с другим мужчиной — тем, кто был младше, прекраснее и идеальнее, — но я всё равно не мог заставить своё тело сдвинуться с места. Я не мог захлопнуть дверь, выбежать из квартиры и захлопнуть ещё одну дверь перед тем, как вломиться в лифт, чтобы доехать до первого этажа. Я стоял на месте, наблюдая и слушая, как у меня по крупинке крали мою жизнь.

       _— Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете._

      Громкий стон сорвался с губ молодого блондина, когда мой муж начал вбиваться в него, добавляя всё больше силы с каждым толчком. Я видел, как их движения превратились в исступлённые толчки, а мои конечности всё ещё будто бы пристыли к полу, и я слышал их стоны, всхлипы и крики, которые означали приближающуюся кульминацию. По моим щекам продолжали катиться слёзы, и я, наконец, смог закрыть дверь, когда они стали беспрерывно обмениваться тремя заветными словами, посылая больной укол в мой адрес, потому что у меня этого больше никогда не будет и никогда, на самом деле, не было.

      Они замерли, тяжело дыша, и вздымались лишь их грудные клетки, а на их лицах нарисовались удовлетворённые улыбки. Они ещё не знали, что разрушили жизнь и сломали человека. Они всё ещё находились в мире любви и беззаботности, где разрешалось лишь совершенство, а разбитых сердец не существовало. И это был не мой мир.

      — Джерард?

      Я наблюдал, как он уткнулся носом в его шею, совершенно не глядя в моём направлении, но голубые глаза мальчишки с ужасом смотрели прямо на меня.

      — Мм, что, Джейкоб? — он удовлетворённо вздохнул, совершенно не в курсе обо всём, обо мне.

      — Детка, это был не я, — парень всё ещё глядел на меня, выискивая ответ на вопрос, что делать, очевидно не желая вставать меж двух огней. Как бы то ни было, темноволосый мужчина, лежавший в его объятьях, повернулся и сел, устремляя свой взгляд на меня; его прежде счастливые и радостные глаза стали холодными и обеспокоенными, когда он встретил мой сломленный взор.

      — Фрэнк… — от шока его лицо побелело, его рот беззвучно открывался и закрывался, напоминая мне рыбу, выброшенную на берег. — Я…я… — наконец, я смог контролировать своё тело, поэтому развернулся и вышел из комнаты, направился по коридору; я услышал, как он побежал за мной, а затем почувствовал его руки, заключившие меня в объятья, когда я дошёл до гостиной. — Я правда могу объяснить, я могу объяснить. Пожалуйста, не уходи, — моё тело сотрясалось от тяжёлых всхлипов, подо мной подгибались колени, но он помог, прижав меня к своей груди. Он усадил меня на диван и удержал, когда я попытался встать.

      — Уйди от меня, отпусти. Блять, я не хочу тебя видеть, — воскликнул я, вжимаясь в его обнажённую грудь, не в состоянии отстраниться.

      — Фрэнк, пожалуйста, послушай меня, — умолял он, насильно прижимая меня к себе. — Я люблю тебя, Фрэнк, пожалуйста, не уходи.

      — Не смей, блять, этого говорить! — я отстранил его от себя, заставая тем самым его врасплох, и встал в паре метров от него. — Я наелся твоим ёбаным враньём! Я слышал тебя, я, блять, видел, как ты говорил, что… эта шлюха, ты любишь его! Что любишь его сильнее меня! — выкрикнул я и узрел печаль в его глазах, которая шла рука об руку с гневом, когда он поднялся и встал прямо напротив меня, едва ли в дюйме от меня, одетого, в то время как сам он был полностью голым. Голым, полностью обнажённым передо мной.

      — Он не шлюха! Он моя жизнь, моя муза. Он нужен мне, мне нужно его рисовать! Ты не видишь этого? Я ещё не был счастливее, чем после того, как познакомился с ним на уроках, — в уголках его ореховых, переполненных эмоциями глаз начали собираться слёзы, но я не мог посочувствовать ему.

      — Рисование — это не синоним к траху, Джерард. Так же, как и к любви, — он поднял руку, будто намереваясь дотронуться до моего лица, но остановился, опуская её на прежнее место. — Я ухожу. Если ты так чертовски счастлив с этим мальчишкой, то, полагаю, тебе стоит жениться на нём вместо меня, — мой голос был пропитан ядом, когда я снял обручальное и свадебные кольца с пальца, а затем наклонился и всунул их ему в руку.

      — Фрэнк, пожалуйста, не делай этого, ты нужен мне, — застонал он, и из его глаз покатились безмолвные слёзы.

      — Прости. Я люблю тебя, но я больше не могу позволить тебе изменять мне, — когда я заметил недоумённое выражение его глаз, то продолжил: — Ты всегда ставил искусство выше меня, оно всегда было важнейшей и неотъемлемой частью твоей жизни. И то, что ты устал рисовать меня, лишь доказывает это. Ты никогда не предавался любви со мной, ты всегда любил искусство. Кажется, этот паренёк — твой новый художественный проект, раз уж ты так его любишь, — я сморгнул парочку навернувшихся слёз. — Его портреты в десять раз превосходят мои. В сравнении с ним я всегда был скучным наброском, разве не так? — он ничего не ответил, но мы оба знали, что это была чистая правда. Я никогда не переставал работать натурщиком ради его личных нужд. 

      — Просто сделай мне одолжение — не выкидывай этого мальчишку, словно использованную игрушку. Не ломай его так, как сломал меня, — я опустил глаза в пол, и он отошёл, позволяя мне пройти мимо. Я прошёл обратно до туалета, увидев белокурого паренька, что сидел за кухонным столом с непонимающим выражением на симпатичном лице, когда я прошёл мимо. Я надеялся, что он будет счастлив, что его возлюбленный будет полностью его, пока доставал из шкафа свой чемодан, начиная засовывать в него одежду и всё, что попадалось на пути. Сложив гитару в чехол, я вышел из квартиры, сжимая в руках то, что было важнее всего для меня — папку со всеми портретами и рисунками меня, сотворёнными руками Джерарда, включая и последние работы — те эскизы, на которых были лишь контуры моего тела. Потому что так всё и закончилось —  _наброском_. 


End file.
